


The King's Consort

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Inspired by: [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Kissing, Rimming, Sadism, Smut, ass eating, drama-form, epic-form, joseon era, necking, non-con, old men being gross they forgot about the men they trained, the King is a fucking cockblock to my woogyu getting down to business, the beta is somehow satisfied, why was there no penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sunggyu attacks a village where Woohyun lives. He takes Woohyun as a prize and the two return to Joseon. When their feelings for each other grow after one night of lovemaking, Sunggyu’s heart is broken when the King interferes.**it would be nice to just put smut and let you figure out the rest**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinmolnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmolnam/gifts).



> This work was originaly written as a Jicheol fic titled: [Kisses From the King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9701669)

EXT: VILLAGE – JOSEON ERA – MORNING

_Sunggyu reigns in his horse as he scans the village from a hill, watching survivors try to run away. He raises his bow, unsheathes three arrows, one after another, and fires in the direction of the three people as they fall to their deaths. He frowns when he reaches back to count his arrows and there are only two left._

_He sees movement in the bush to his left. He looks and gallops over to it, removing his sword as he dismounts the horse and swipes through the tall grasses and reveals a tiny boy **.**_

**WOOHYUN**

_(Cries)_

Please, my lord. Please.

_Sunggyu raises his sword to strike as the boy gets to his knees._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Bows)_

I’ll do anything you want. I’ll be anything you want. Please spare my life, my lord. I’ll worship you. I’ll do anything.

_Sunggyu’s sword stops midair as he looks down on the trembling body of the tiny village boy._

**SUNGGYU**

What is your name?

**WOOHYUN**

Nam Woohyun, my lord.

_Placing the tip of his sword under Woohyun’s chin, Sunggyu lifts it till the boy is looking up at him **.**_

**SUNGGYU**

Do you understand why your people must die?

**WOOHYUN**

They are not my people.

_Sunggyu blinks, tilting his head in confusion._

**SUNGGYU**

Where are you from?

**WOOHYUN**

Gangjin, my lord. My family was killed and I was taken captive when the lord of this village conquered us.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

You’re from Joseon?

_Woohyun nods._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Speaks Korean)_

How long has it been?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Speaks Korean)_

Ten years, my lord.

**SUNGGYU**

And in all those years, Woohyun, you never once assimilated?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Bows)_

I adapted, my lord. I learned to live in their ways. _(Looks up)_ But if my lord takes me home, I will express my gratitude for returning me to my motherland. In… every possible way.

_Sunggyu assesses the boy’s features, looking from his eyes to his lips to the slender curve of his neck. When he opens his mouth to speak, a horse comes galloping to where they are._

**MAN**

General Kim, the village is clean. The men are rounding up the wares we sought and are almost ready to go.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Still looking at Woohyun)_

Are you sure everyone was killed? No one escaped?

**MAN**

Yes, sir.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sunggyu looks back at the village)_

Burn it to the ground.

**MAN**

_(Looks at Woohyun)_

What of him, General?

**SUNGGYU**

He’s coming with us.


	2. Chapter 2

INT: GENERAL KIM’S QUARTERS – NIGHT

_When Woohyun is led into the room, after a good clean shower and wearing new clothes, Sunggyu is waiting for him, dressed in only a long, flowing red cloak and tiny knickers._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Bows)_

My lord.

**SUNGGYU**

Come.

_Woohyun walks over to the bed and kneels, facing Sunggyu who is lying on his side, peeling berries and putting them in his mouth. He peels a rather tiny one and places it on Woohyun’s lips. Woohyun opens his mouth and Sunggyu slips it in. He sucks on Sunggyu’s fingers before he licks them and lets them slip back out._

**SUNGGYU**

How old are you?

**WOOHYUN**

Twenty one.

**SUNGGYU**

So you know what you’re offering?

_Woohyun nods, chewing._

**SUNGGYU**

Because I plan to take… till I’m completely satisfied.

**WOOHYUN**

I understand, my lord.

 _Sunggyu leans over the bowl of berries and kisses Woohyun on the lips but_ _Woohyun sucks his lips into his mouth and Sunggyu withdraws in surprise._

**SUNGGYU**

What was that?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Bows)_

I’m sorry, my lord.

**SUNGGYU**

Don’t be. _(Touches Woohyun’s mouth)_ Do it again.

 _He kisses Woohyun and Woohyun pushes forward with boldness. Getting into it,_ _Sunggyu raises from the bed as he pulls himself into a sitting position,_ _shifting his legs till Woohyun is kneeling between them._

**SUNGGYU**

Touch me.

_Woohyun places his hand on Sunggyu’s dick and rubs through the fabric as Sunggyu moans loudly. He kisses Sunggyu’s jaw and licks a strip down his chest till he captures a nipple in his mouth. Sunggyu gasps, gripping the side of the bed._

**SUNGGYU**

Oh… okay… I didn’t-

_Woohyun sucks on it hard and Sunggyu’s eyes squeeze shut as he rubs his dick in Woohyun’s hand. Woohyun unties and unwraps the knickers, pulling Sunggyu’s dick out as Sunggyu sighs in relief. When it’s fully free, he removes his lips from Sunggyu’s nipple and swallows the dick whole._

**SUNGGYU**

What on earth?

_Woohyun looks up at him as he continues to suck._

**SUNGGYU**

You put my… you put… why… it feels… oh… don’t stop.

_Woohyun continues to suck, using his fingers to rub Sunggyu’s balls as he caresses him to orgasm. As Sunggyu jerks above him, coming in stripes, Woohyun swallows it all. Finally, Sunggyu pulls him up and kisses him._

**SUNGGYU**

You can’t be real. _(Kisses Woohyun)_ You have to be a dream because I have never felt so good in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

INT: GENERAL KIM’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Woohyun and Sunggyu lie in bed, naked and curled around each other as_ _Sunggyu runs his fingers through Woohyun’s hair._

**SUNGGYU**

Where did you learn to do all those things?

**WOOHYUN**

The village had a house…

_Sunggyu looks at him._

**SUNGGYU**

A house for what? Do not use coy sentences with me.

**WOOHYUN**

There was a house where we were kept for servicing people.

**SUNGGYU**

Servicing… I see. Is that where you learnt the thing with your tongue?

**WOOHYUN**

Yes, my lord.

**SUNGGYU**

And in this house, they teach you how to eat cock?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Laughs shyly)_

Among other things, my lord.

_Sunggyu moves and looks down at Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

What other things?

_Woohyun sits up._

**WOOHYUN**

Don’t get angry when I tell you this.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Eager)_

What is it?

**WOOHYUN**

There are other _things_ that I can eat.

_Woohyun smiles at the confused look on Sunggyu’s face._

**WOOHYUN**

Would you do something for me, my lord?

**SUNGGYU**

What is it? Anything!

**WOOHYUN**

_(Twirls his fingers)_

Turn around please, my lord.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

Strange request but, alright.

 _He moves about as they both jostle around the bed to untangle from each_ _other but he eventually ends up lying on his stomach._

**SUNGGYU**

Now what?

_Woohyun places both hands on Sunggyu’s ass and massages them together._

**SUNGGYU**

They taught you how to massage in the house? Nothing so special about that, Woohyun.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Laughs)_

That’s not what I’m doing, my lord.

_Woohyun laughs quietly as he presses and kneads at the butt cheeks, pulling them apart before merging them together._

**SUNGGYU**

I’m beginning to think you were lying to me. You’re not doing anything-

 _His breath hitches as Woohyun licks his hole from his ball sack up to the crown_ _of his butt crack and a shiver wracks through Sunggyu’s body._

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun-

_Woohyun slid his tongue into the hole as he passes it by and Sunggyu pushes himself into a kneel as Woohyun repositions himself to accommodate Sunggyu's actions._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Moans)_

Woohyun… please… more.

_So Woohyun buries his face in Sunggyu’s ass as Sunggyu pushes back against him when someone claps._

**GUARD**

General Kim! Your Majesty, the King is here.

_It isn’t until the doors are squeaking open and the King is entering that Sunggyu’s eyes brighten in awareness and shame._

**KING**

Wow, General Kim. I never would have pegged you for being so submissive in the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

INT: GENERAL KIM’S QUARTERS – NIGHT

_Sunggyu scrambles off the bed._

**SUNGGYU**

Your Majesty. Forgive me for my disrespectful presentation. I was not expecting you.

**KING**

_(Scoffs)_

For goodness sake. Get up.

_He pulls Sunggyu to his feet as Woohyun remains bowing on the bed._

**KING**

And who is this beautiful bundle of ecstasy you have in your bed?

_Sunggyu looks from the King to Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

He’s… I acquired him at the raid.

**KING**

Really?

 _The King approaches Woohyun, climbing onto the bed as he crawls around Woohyun and lies down on one elbow, looking right at Woohyun’s naked ass as he caresses_ _it. Woohyun doesn’t move an inch but Sunggyu’s eyes follow the King’s hand._

**SUNGGYU**

He was a slave.

**KING**

Is that all he was? _(Smiles)_ From what I saw, he seemed to be quite adept at so much more than submission, Sunggyu.

_Sunggyu purses his lips in discomfort._

**SUNGGYU**

He… admitted to… having had training in some areas.

**KING**

What sort of areas?

 _The King lets a finger run up Woohyun’s butt crack as Woohyun shivers but_ _remains bowing._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Gulps)_

Affairs of the bedroom, Your Majesty.

**KING**

_(Smiles)_

Interesting. How long have you had him?

**SUNGGYU**

I just got back last night, sir.

**KING**

And where has he been since then?

**SUNGGYU**

I sent him home a week ahead to wait for me. We’ve been together since I got back.

**KING**

And what have you been doing the whole day?

 _Sunggyu blushes, struggling to keep his face straight as he stares blankly_ _ahead._

**KING**

Well, then General. I’m going to assume you’ve had just about as much as you wanted out of him.

_The King shifts and gets off the bed, pulling his clothes around him properly._

**KING**

I’ll take him off your hands, then.

**SUNGGYU**

Your Majesty?!

**KING**

Have him cleaned, robed and sent to my chambers first thing in the morning.

 _The King leaves and Woohyun finally sits on his legs, looking up at Sunggyu_ _who’s standing stiffly by the bed with his expression blank and almost angry._

**WOOHYUN**

What does that mean?

**SUNGGYU**

The King wants you for himself. I must see to your preparation.

_Sunggyu gathers his cloak and his knickers as he dresses tensely._

**WOOHYUN**

What does that mean for us, my lord?

_Sunggyu turns and grabs Woohyun’s hand in his._

**SUNGGYU**

It means that you and I are done.


	5. Chapter 5

INT: THE KING’S CHAMBERS – EVENING

_Woohyun is waiting, kneeling by the bed when the King comes in. He spots Woohyun and smiles as he walks around to the other side of the bed._

**KING**

Get up here.

_He pats the spot on the bed just in front of him and Woohyun stands, carefully climbing onto the bed as well._

**KING**

Don’t be shy. Don’t be afraid. I won’t bite.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m at your service, Your Majesty.

 _The King touches Woohyun’s cheek and slides his hand down the boy’s chin to lift_ _his face up._

**KING**

You’ve been taught all about love making?

**WOOHYUN**

As much as my teachers knew, yes, Your Majesty.

**KING**

_(Laughs)_

For someone of your status, you seem pretty shy about what we’re about to do.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Bows)_

I’m here to do anything you want.

**KING**

Do you know what the Red Love is?

_Woohyun struggles to hide his confusion as he looks up at the King._

**KING**

Ah! I see your teachers neglected to keep up with the growing art of pleasuring a man.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m sorry I did not learn well, Your Majesty. But I’m willing to learn all I can to bring you pleasure.

**KING**

Are you now?

**WOOHYUN**

I swear it on my life.

_The King regards him for a few seconds._

**KING**

Good.

 _Woohyun moves to take off his cloak when the King slaps him across the face and_ _he falls to the bed in shock and pain._

**WOOHYUN**

Your Majes-

 _The King pounces, digging his nails into Woohyun’s neck and shoulders as he_ _drags his hand down, tearing flesh and causing Woohyun to scream out in agony._

**WOOHYUN**

Please-

**KING**

_(Whispers)_

Pleasure me.

_Woohyun’s lips clam shut as he looks into the eyes of the King above him._

**KING**

Satisfy me in this way and I will give you everything you want.

 _He waits and watches as Woohyun’s sobs slow to silence. When the boy nods, he_ _smiles happily and gets up from the bed. He unhooks a leather whip from the_ _wall and approaches Woohyun._

**KING**

Turn around. Get on your knees.

 _Shivering in fear, Woohyun eyes the hooks and spikes on the threads of the whip_ _and obeys. He squeezes his eyes shut as he waits._

 _When the first hit latches unto his skin, Woohyun lets his mouth fall open as he_ _screams till his lungs grow sore._


	6. Chapter 6

EXT: THE PALACE GROUNDS – MORNING

_The King walks and walks till he comes across the training ground where General Kim is leading the men through some drills. The King walks up to them as the men stop and bow to the ground but General Kim just turns around and tilts his head._

**KING**

Doesn’t the country have better use for your skills than to have you run morning exercise with the guards?

**SUNGGYU**

I need to work off some energy.

 _He turns back to the men who are still bent in their bow but the King walks_ _around him and stands facing him._

**KING**

Are you pouting? What is this rubbish?

**SUNGGYU**

I’m being useful, Your Majesty.

 _As he tries to move around, the King grabs him by the shoulder and keeps him_ _standing there as the aides that were close before, slowly back away._

**KING**

If you have something to say to me, _brother_ , you best say it now before your inner thoughts lead you to treason.

**SUNGGYU**

I have nothing to say, Your Majesty. _(He bows)_ Only to serve.

**KING**

Stop playing these childish games with-

**SUNGGYU**

I’ll stop when you stop taking things from me. If you don’t want me to act like a child, refuse to do so yourself.

 _The King stands there, in front of Sunggyu, looking frustrated and equally_ _angry._

**KING**

Is this about the slave? Sunggyu you’re being terse with your King because of a slave.

**SUNGGYU**

Your guilty conscience is bothering you more than anything, _hyung_. If not **,** you would not be here.

**KING**

You dare say that to me-

**SUNGGYU**

You think I don’t know what you do with your slaves? You think I can’t hear the screaming and the shouting from my quarters? I had to sleep with plugs last night-

**KING**

I’m entitled to do ANYTHING that I want.

**SUNGGYU**

And you have gotten everything that you wanted. You could have had anyone. You could have taken anyone but you chose to-

**KING**

_(Shouts)_

I AM THE KING! I AM INVINCIBLE AND EVERYONE MUST BOW BEFORE ME!

 _Stepping back, Sunggyu bows slightly as everyone in the compound goes_ _stiff._

**SUNGGYU**

I meant no disrespect.

**KING**

I’m confining you to your quarters for the rest of the week.

_He_ _turns around and walks away._

**KING**

IF YOUR SENSES LOCATE YOU BEFORE THEN, YOU MAY COME AND FIND ME TO APOLOGIZE.


	7. Chapter 7

INT: WOOHYUN’S QUARTERS – NIGHT

_He rolls around on the bed, groaning in pain. He cries and turns over. When a hand covers his mouth, Woohyun sits up, ready to shout._

**SUNGGYU**

Shhhhh. It’s just me.

_Woohyun sighs before he hugs Sunggyu, gripping him tightly as he cries quietly into Sunggyu’s neck._

**WOOHYUN**

I’ve missed you so much, my lord. I pray every day that god will show me your kind face again. And today he has answered.

**SUNGGYU**

We don’t really have time for this. You need to put on your clothes.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Confused)_

Why, my lord? Surely we can stay here and-

**SUNGGYU**

The King does not know that I am here right now. If he catches me, we’ll both be dead.

_Woohyun gasps, looking at Sunggyu in horror._

**WOOHYUN**

Why would you risk your life for this, my lord? Why would you do this? If seeing you and being with you means you’ll die, may god never answer my prayers again.

**SUNGGYU**

Shhhhh. Don’t say that. I’m not just here for that. I’m here to…

_He trails off and Woohyun watches him, eyes wide in confusion._

**WOOHYUN**

Why are you here, my lord?

_Sunggyu looks into Woohyun’s eyes, pulls him closer and kisses him._

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t care if I never see you again. Just as long as you’re safe.

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t understand.

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun, you need to listen to me.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m listening, my lord.

_Sunggyu puts the clothes in Woohyun’s hands **.**_

**SUNGGYU**

I want you to get dressed and take the horse that I have prepared for you. You do know how to ride a horse, right?

**WOOHYUN**

I do but-

**SUNGGYU**

Then follow the road just ahead of you and it will take you out of the palace. Do you hear me?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Eyes wide)_

Are you sending me away?

**SUNGGYU**

I’m saving your life.

**WOOHYUN**

Saving my life? What would doing this mean for you, my lord?

**SUNGGYU**

Nothing will happen to me.

**WOOHYUN**

How can I be so sure? I can’t leave you and go. You’ll get hanged for this.

**SUNGGYU**

The King will do no such thing.

**WOOHYUN**

How do you know?

**SUNGGYU**

Because he is my brother.

_Woohyun blinks, letting the information sink in._

**SUNGGYU**

My dear, if only I could make you mine forever. _(Kisses him)_ Now **,** will you do as I say?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Nods)_

Yes, my lor-Your Highness.


	8. Chapter 8

INT: PALACE – KING’S COURT – MORNING

_Sunggyu walks into the court, hands bound and sandwiched by two guards as they lead him up to the throne where the King sits, seething in anger. As Sunggyu comes to a final stop, the guards move to the side as an aide stands, unrolling a piece of parchment as he begins to read._

**MAN**

Prince Sunggyu of-

**KING**

Do you feel satisfied, brother?

 _The aide bows and walks back into his place by the wall as everyone in the_ _court sits up straighter at the King’s words._

**KING**

_(Sneers)_

Have you gained some semblance of vindication for finally besting?

**SUNGGYU**

My intention was not-

**KING**

Your intention was to smear and lay my crown to waste at the feet of your puny, little slave.

**SUNGGYU**

That was not my-

**KING**

_(Shouts)_

I’M SPEAKING NOW!

_All the senators in the room move to their knees as they bow._

**KING**

You had your chance. I… _(Touches his chest)_ I gave you a chance to speak but you refused to take it. Now look at what you have done.

**SUNGGYU**

If you’re going to punish me-

**KING**

Do not interrupt me aga-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

IF YOU’RE GOING TO PUNISH ME… get it over with.

 _The King sits on his throne, frowning down at his brother as Sunggyu holds_ _his brother’s gaze, unwaveringly._

**KING**

For crimes against the crown… for the incredible disrespect you have shown towards me before and during this proceeding… for going behind my back… for a slave no less, I hereby sentence you to…

_He stares at his brother, deep in thought._

**KING**

I don’t even know what I want to do with you right now.

**SUNGGYU**

Are you going to hang me?

**KING**

I should.

**SUNGGYU**

I wonder what’s stopping you. I’m standing here because of years and years of strife between us and it has nothing to do with a slave. But if that’s the reason you’re going to use, you may as well have me hanged or better yet, have me stoned by the people.

**KING**

You’re testing me.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m fed up with you.

_The King looks at his brother calmly before he speaks in a deep, measured tone._

**KING**

You want to hate me, go ahead. But I suggest you pace yourself because you’ll have the rest of your life to do it. _(Tilts his head)_ Behind bars.


	9. Chapter 9

SEVEN YEARS LATER

INT: JAIL – PALACE GROUNDS – NIGHT

_Sunggyu raises his head as his jail door is unbolted._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Laughs)_

Is the crown so poor these days?

_The guest walks in and the guard stands, hand to his sword as he waits._

**GUEST**

Leave us **.**

**SUNGGYU**

Yes. _(Laughs)_ Leave us.

 _The guard looks at Sunggyu’s reinforced chains before he leaves, closing the_ _doors. Once they’re alone, Sunggyu looks up at the visitor **.**_

**SUNGGYU**

You will not buy me successfully. I’d rather be a prisoner than be a slave **.**

 _The guest walks closer, unhooking the veil and hat on top of his head to reveal_ _his face as Sunggyu stares up in shock._

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t know. Being a slave wasn’t so bad **.**

**SUNGGYU**

_(Blinks)_

I must be dreaming.

**WOOHYUN**

I assure you, Your Highness, I’m very real **.**

_Woohyun walks closer and squats, letting Sunggyu’s dirty fingers pinch and prod at his face._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shakes his head)_

Why… why have you come here? Do you think seven years was enough for the King to forget you?

**WOOHYUN**

That’s why I wear a disguise. There’s a picture in my semblance hanging in the court room.

**SUNGGYU**

You made quite the impression on him… before I sent you away.

**WOOHYUN**

And now it’s my turn.

**SUNGGYU**

How... why are you here right now? Where d'you get the money?

_Woohyun gets up and goes to the bars as he checks that the guards are far._

**WOOHYUN**

I was very lucky to stumble right into a merchant’s sea-bath. He had his people take me from the horse. I was dirty and hungry and delirious and he fed me. When I woke up, he didn’t kick me out. He continued to keep me as his son. He raised me in his business, taught me to do what he was doing. For seven years, I followed his every move.

_Woohyun frowns._

**SUNGGYU**

And then what happened?

**WOOHYUN**

He died nine months ago. The green fever’s hand.

**SUNGGYU**

My condolences.

**WOOHYUN**

I was told the King sold you twelve times.

**SUNGGYU**

Joseon is struggling and most allies want me as a bargaining chip. _(Smiles)_ I know how to be more trouble than I’m worth.

**WOOHYUN**

Let’s make this time the last time, shall we, Your Highness? _(Shouts)_ GUARD!

_He places the cap back on his head and rewraps the shawl._

**WOOHYUN**

You were my helper, once. It’s time to repay the favor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smuffy things ahead

INT: BATH – NIGHT

_Sunggyu is lying in a bath, leaning over the edge as his body soaks_ _when he feels someone step into the water. He startles awake._

**WOOHYUN**

Your highness, it’s me.

_Sunggyu waits as he gets bearings, blinking up at Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun?

**WOOHYUN**

Yes.

_Woohyun sits opposite Sunggyu in the large bath, giving him space._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles)_

You came back for me.

**WOOHYUN**

Of course I did your highness.

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun, I think we can all agree I’m no longer higher than anyone.

**WOOHYUN**

Your highness?

**SUNGGYU**

Call me Sunggyu.

_Woohyun regards him for a few seconds._

**WOOHYUN**

I’ll call you hyung.

_They lie in silence beneath the stars, as Sunggyu lays his head back against the edge of the tub._

**SUNGGYU**

Why did you rescue me?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

You’re not serious.

**SUNGGYU**

I want to know.

_Woohyun leans forward, wading through the water until he gets in front of Sunggyu and sits, pulling Sunggyu’s legs over his beneath the water while Sunggyu watches him. He holds unto him and carefully nudges Sunggyu forward until Sunggyu is almost sitting in his lap._

**WOOHYUN**

That first night with you… I was just trying to survive.

_Sunggyu looks hurt._

**WOOHYUN**

Then the king took me and I hurt every day. I cried every day. It was even worse than when I was little and first introduced to the house. But then you came for me.

_Woohyun leans forward and brushes his lips against Sunggyu’s chest._

**WOOHYUN**

You rescued me first.

**SUNGGYU**

I couldn’t stand what he was doing to you.

**WOOHYUN**

No one has ever rescued me before that. I’ve been captured and sold and used… but no one has ever-

_Woohyun chokes of as Sunggyu lifts Woohyun’s head and kisses him on the mouth._

**SUNGGYU**

Make love to me.

**WOOHYUN**

Yes.

_He kisses Sunggyu more fervently as Sunggyu places his legs on the floor of the tub and lifts himself just a little so that Woohyun’s hand can slip beneath him._

**WOOHYUN**

I’ve dreamt about this, your highness.

**SUNGGYU**

Hyung!

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

You’ll always be a king to me.

 _When the first finger slips into Sunggyu, he moans and his back_ _hits the edge of the tub again as he rocks down onto it._

**SUNGGYU**

More.

**WOOHYUN**

You’re so tight. It’s been a while-

**SUNGGYU**

More.

_Woohyun slips in the second finger as Sunggyu places one hand on the back of the tub to try and support his weight as Woohyun begins to finger him slowly while Sunggyu tries to ride the fingers but his legs soon give out as he lands back in Woohyun’s lap, causing Woohyun’s fingers to slip even deeper as they both moan._

**WOOHYUN**

Please.

**SUNGGYU**

Fuck me.

_Woohyun nods and slips his fingers out, shifting from beneath Sunggyu as he raises his hyung’s legs and presses the tip of his dick to Sunggyu’s entrance._

**SUNGGYU**

I’m ready.

**WOOHYUN**

You’re so beautiful.

_Sunggyu looks into Woohyun’s eyes as they dance with the shimmering water beneath them reflected against the night’s moon. Woohyun kisses him and just as Sunggyu is getting into the kiss, Woohyun holds him by the hips and pushes forward as Sunggyu whimpers, biting him just a little._

**SUNGGYU**

Move. Oh. Move. I’ve missed you so much.

_Woohyun begins to move, fucking into Sunggyu as Sunggyu moans into the night, jerking himself off between their writhing bodies._

**SUNGGYU**

Make me come.

**WOOHYUN**

Your highness

**SUNGGYU**

Make me come, Woohyun. Please.

_Woohyun gives a particularly hard push as he comes, triggering Sunggyu’s own orgasm as he clenches around Woohyun and they scream in unison._

_As they slump down into the tub again, Sunggyu rests his head on Woohyun’s shoulder as Woohyun slowly strokes his back._

**SUNGGYU**

Wow.

**WOOHYUN**

Just think. _(Kisses Sunggyu on the head)_ We could do this for ever… and ever.


	11. Chapter 11

THIRTY YEARS LATER

EXT: TRAINING YARD – MORNING

_Sunggyu grumbles under his breath as the men behind him continue counting out as they run through defensive moves. Woohyun is sitting on a tree stump right in front of Sunggyu with a bowl of water in front of him and a pinching gram. He presses it into the water and it sucks water in. Sunggyu looks at it apprehensively._

**SUNGGYU**

I’m tired of being your Guinea pig.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

Well, if you’re going to insist being active in your so-called martial arts school, I’m going to keep looking for ways to help your joints. Open up.

_Sunggyu opens his mouth as Woohyun puts the tip of the gram into his mouth and presses, emptying it into Sunggyu’s mouth._

**WOOHYUN**

Does that taste better?

**SUNGGYU**

It always tastes like ass.

_Woohyun inhales, insulted._

**WOOHYUN**

It does not.

**SUNGGYU**

If it wasn’t, you’d be able to find someone willing to go through this torture.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m doing this for you, you big baby.

_The men behind him snigger as Woohyun puts the gram back into the bowl and Sunggyu turns back to them and scowls. They all straighten, going back to their training as if nothing had been happening. When he looks back, Woohyun has another mouthful for him._

**SUNGGYU**

Should I get paid for all of this? I could die, you know?

_Woohyun pinches his cheek with one hand while holding the gram up for Sunggyu to open his mouth._

**WOOHYUN**

Don’t even joke about that.

**SUNGGYU**

We’re going to die eventually.

**WOOHYUN**

From old age not because my soulmate wants to wrestle himself into the grave.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m a young man. I need to keep in shape.

**WOOHYUN**

Your mates are retired.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Blushes)_

Wha… you… my mates are in their late fifties.

**WOOHYUN**

You’re sixty one.

**SUNGGYU**

Sixty.

_Woohyun deadpans._

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t care. As long as we’re alive and you won’t rest, I’m going to keep looking for ways to keep you young.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Pouts)_

There’s no reason for you to do so. It’s so much stress for you anyway.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

You do know I sell drugs for a living, right?

**SUNGGYU**

But you don’t have to make them.

**WOOHYUN**

I love what I do.

**SUNGGYU**

And I love what I do.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Smiles)_

I love you **.**

_Sunggyu kisses him, smiling too._

**SUNGGYU**

I love you too.


End file.
